


The Man on the Moon

by onibi



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onibi/pseuds/onibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's late," Sigma says. "Why are you up?"</p><p>Diana doesn't look at him. "I could ask you the same question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about a character from a game that isn't even out yet (but I am so unbelievably PUMPED about) is hard but we all know that (spoilers) Luna is based on Diana so I did with that what I could. I already love her so much, you guys. And Sigma is my dude, always and forever.
> 
> UPDATE!!! i finally finished ZTD and i'm happy to say i stand by this fic's characterisations and i'm crying about these two forever

Sigma murmurs and rolls his face into the pillow. "I know you're there."

Leaning in timidly, Diana enters just the bare outskirts of the room. She's still fully dressed, even though it has to be at least past midnight. Did she even own a pair of pyjamas?

"I'm so sorry," she says, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Y'didn't. Don't worry." he sighs. "What's the problem?"

She bites her lip. "It's okay, really, it's something I can handle myself, I just thought if..."

She trails off as Sigma pulls himself out of bed, wobbling slightly on his feet, and makes his way toward the door to help with whatever trouble Diana had.

Three hours later he goes to bed, and he sleeps.

-

"You look so tired," Diana remarks, two weeks later, and yeah, Sigma was still having trouble sleeping. He needs his brain to be sharp, they all did. But after spending the whole day forcing himself to stay as awake and alert as he could, he went to bed at night and couldn't sleep. He tended to think too much - ideas suddenly coming to him at the inconvenient time of 3 am. That, or he'd be overwhelmed (still, after all this time) that he was honestly trying to fall asleep on the moon. It used to be because it was so exciting, and now it was because he wasn't even sure if it was real. Not that he'd say that. No one wants an astronaut losing his grip on reality hundreds of thousands of miles away from earth, hanging precariously in the sky.

And he was zoning out again. Diana, rightfully, looks worried.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," he jokes. "I'm pretty sure I always look fresh-faced and handsome."

This sends Diana into a panic. "Oh, no! I wasn't trying to say you weren't, I mean, I was just saying,"

"It's fine," Sigma bats his hand. "I know. I can't sleep."

God bless her, Diana just looks worried for Sigma's wellbeing, rather than preoccupied with informing their bosses of his insomnia. "Can I help?" she offers. "Have you tried the sleeping pills?"

He nods. "Yep. But all they do is make me tired without actually sending me into dreamland."

Diana's face is set in worry. They don't break eye contact for a while. Then, Diana slowly and gently reaches out her hand and covers Sigmas' own.

"Diana," a voice calls, and she abruptly pulls back. "We need you in the south wing."

After she's gone, he can still feel her warmth on his hand.

-

Making his way down the dark corridor, Sigma hears nothing but the mechanical whirring of the air vents and machines that supply the base with power. He's surprisingly light on his feet. Everyone else is asleep.  
When he opens the door to the observatory, he almost isn't surprised to see Diana inside. She jumps and turns around.

"Oh," she says, "it's only you, Sigma."

He nods and walks toward her to join her on the seat. Outside, there are endless, impossibly bright stars. They look down at their home planet, green and blue and bathed in light.

"It's late," Sigma says. "Why are you up?"

Diana doesn't look at him. "I could ask you the same question."

They watch the sky silently for a while. Sigma leans back and crosses his legs.

"Technically, we don't have day and night here," Diana says quietly. "So it's not really late, is it? It's the middle of the day somewhere down there. Time doesn't really mean much unless we measure it."

"True."

She shifts her legs back and forth. "I used to love the morning so much. I got up at six every day and made breakfast."

Sigma smirks. "Of course you did."

"I always enjoyed the routine," she says, "especially when it meant I could watch the sunrise."

Diana's face is lit by the low light of the sky. Earth continues to hover out of reach.

"That's a nice thought, huh?" Sigma murmurs.

"What?"

"Having breakfast and watching the sunrise," he adds. "Although, I can't cook."

Diana looks at him. "I would make it for you!"

Sigma smiles and watches Diana's cheeks grow pink. They stay in there too long, until in Japan, where their time is set to mirror, the sun is rising and they are long past needing to go to bed. They say goodbye before they part ways to their separate rooms, and with a tug in his stomach, Sigma watches her disappear into the darkness of the hall.

-

Three days later, he's lying in bed again, and the natural noises of the base get louder and louder the longer he lies listening to them. Minutes pass like hours and fatigue consumes his body, along with the maddening desire for unconsciousness that just won't come. He almost thinks he's dreaming when she appears at the door.

She's wearing red pyjamas.

"You're awake," she whispers, and Sigma props himself up slightly.

"So are you," he whispers back.

He doesn't move when she steps inside. He's worried any movement might scare her off, like a deer in the woods. Luckily, she's not.

"I can't sleep," she confesses needlessly.

At this, he sits up and pats the space in his bed beside him. She watches his hand, considering, and after a beat, she steps toward the bed and drops herself on top of it. When she's finally next to him she lets out a breath.

"Come here," he murmurs, reaching out his arms. She folds into them so easily.

It's a small bed, and they take up all the space. His body fits so naturally around the curve of hers. Listening to the soft, gentle breathing of the woman wrapped in his arms, he watches as she falls asleep. Only after this, he follows.

He dreams they watch the sun rise.


End file.
